kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Narrenspiel/Gerüchteküche
Mulgore, Dunkelmondjahrmarkt Sylannia, eine fahrende Kal'Dorei "Kirr? Ja, aber na klar kenne ich den! Der war früher eine ganze Zeit lang bei uns. Ist ein guter Freund, nicht nur von mir, von uns allen hier. Ein wunderbarer Mann, nicht nur weil er... nun ehm.. *sie errötet und beugt sich etwas näher zu Euch heran, spricht hinter vorgehaltener Hand weiter* er ist schon ziemlich gut aussehend, nicht wahr? Ich meine, nicht, dass ich ihn anziehend finde, Elune bewahre... aber für einen Sin'Dorei... schon sehr stattlich. Netter Kerl, ich glaube, er war früher auch viel unterwegs, glaube, seine Eltern waren Fahrende, oder Schausteller...? Aber ich bin nicht ganz sicher, er erzählt nie wirklich viel von seiner Vergangenheit, wenn er mal hier ist. Hm? Nein, ich weiß nicht, wer seine Eltern waren oder ob er Verwandte hat. Keiner weiß so genau, wo er hergekommen ist und warum. Hm? Na klar, wir wissen hier alle, dass er Fahrenden-Blut in den Adern hat, das sieht man doch! Kein typischer Quaksalber, wenn Ihr versteht? Der kann wirklich was und er hat Führungsqualitäten. *schwärmerisch* Und er konnte immer so gut mit Tieren! Ich glaube, er besaß sogar selbst einige. Ich habe mal gehört, dass er früher oft durch die Wildnis gestriffen ist, ist das nicht romantisch? Ein einsamer, stattlicher Jäger... ganz alleine in den Wäldern, der mit den Tieren spricht und holde Maiden errettet... oh! *räuspert sich* Nun lasst mir doch meine Tagträume, die Arbeit hier ist schon hart genug! Und jetzt lasst mich weiterarbeiten!" Immersangwald, Morgenluft Nicht näher genannter Sin'Dorei "Kirr was? Dämmerpfeil? *murmelnd* Dämmerpfeil, Dämmer... oh! Hmja, den Nam'n hab' ich tatsächlich schon mal irjendwann jehört. Is' aber schon 'ne janze Weile her. Bestimmt Jahre jetze. War 'n kleiner Stecken, als ich ihn das letzte Mal jesehen hab', dieser Kirr. War zwar für sein Alter recht hoch jewachsen und konnte auch jut zupacken, nich, aber der hatte viel Probleme mit der hiesigen Bande vom Schmiedssohn. N Haudejen war der. *spuckt aus* Is' oft mit Kirr anjeeckt, glaub' die haben den sojar mal in de Mangel jenommen. Der arme Jung, nich. Hat uns doch allen immer so jut unter die Arme gegriffen und den Schwarzfeders drüben auf'm Hof auch, nich. Weiß gar nich', wie der hier her kam, aber eines Tages war'a plötzlich da, nich, bei den Schwarzfeders. Janz alleine, ohne Eltern. Ich weiß auch jar nich so jenau, was'er eijentlich so jetrieben hat... glaube jehandelt, oder was. Jedenfalls hing Kirr immer mit dem Sohn der Schwarzfeder rum, Rakven. Seltsames Kerlchen, so schwarze Haarn und so, nich? Hmh.. jaja, das war'n Zeiten, sach ich Euch... haben sich immer jut verstan'n die zwei. Wenn ich's nich besser wüsste, dann würd ich fast sajen, er und Kirr hmja... Nun ja. Und irjendwann sind se dann einfach weg, die Schwarzfeders, bei Nacht und Nebel, ich sach Euch, hier war was los... oh, Kirr? Tjaaa... der war dann auch irjendwann plötzlich wech.. keine Ahnung, aber wir vermuten ja, dass es etwas mit diesem Sohn vom Schmied zu tun hatte, nich, sah übel aus, der Kirr, als ich ihn das letzte Mal jesehn hab....Armer Jung, armer Jung..." Dalaran, Taverne 'Zum Zauberkasten' Arille Azurblick "*seufzend* Ja ja, Kirr Dämmerpfeil. Hm? Oh ehm.. ja, also den kenne ich. Kommt oft hier her und trinkt einen mit mir. War ja eine lustige Geschichte, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Der Anblick war schon...*schnalzt mit der Zunge* Der Gute weiß ja genau, wie er auf andere wirkt, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine. *lacht laut* Scheint ja auch vor nichts zurück zu schrecken. Er ist hier einfach so rein, gerade mit dem nötigsten bekleidet und hat zu mir gemeint: 'Ich brauch jetzt sofort einen verdammten Schlüssel, oder wir beide sind tot.' Hab' ihm dann natürlich einen Schlüssel gegeben, mir liegt eben viel an meiner Haut, wisst Ihr? *zwinkert grinsend* Na ja und als dann ein paar Augenblicke später schon ein wutentbrannter Kerl um die Ecke geschossen kam und gefragt hat, ob ich den Bastard gesehen hätte, der's mit seiner Ehefrau getrieben hat, da war mir alles klar. *lacht noch einmal schallend* Und seitdem kommt er immer öfter mal hier her, wir plaudern ein wenig, trinken was zusammen. Hach ja. Ein richtig netter Kerl. Mit dem kann man noch richtig einen drauf machen, hält ja auch verdammt viel aus! Und auch noch berühmt! Das wisst Ihr doch, oder? Hat da so einen Fahrendentrupp, das Narrenspiel, kennt doch jeder. Alles Gaukler und Schausteller und so eben. Oh ja, er ist sogar einer der Leiter! Hehe, eine echte Berühmtheit. Und ist ihm gar nicht zu Kopf gestiegen, richtig sympathisch. Verendo? Hm.. dieses Schauspielhaus? Ja, da hatte er, glaube ich auch mal was mit zu tun, aber keine Ahnung, ob das noch aktuell ist. Ach... manchmal bringt er auch diesen kleinen Rothaarigen mit, Rhunaion Dawnseeker heißt er, glaube ich. Recht schmächtig und schüchtern und hat eine riiiesige Narbe hier so am Auge. *zeigt es* Nicht gerade eine Augenweide, aber na ja.. wo die Liebe hinfällt, eh? Wie, das wisst Ihr nicht..? Na ja, der Kleine gehört doch zu Kirr, ist doch offensichtlich... hehe. Nicht, dass es mich etwas angehen würde, aber man hört ja so allerhand... *schaut vielsagend* Darf es noch etwas sein..?" Silbermond, Blutritterorden Ein Offizier der Blutritter "Stört mich nicht, ich habe zu tun!! Wie bitte? Dämmerwald? Pfeil? Verstehe! Nun, um genau zu sein, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon Ihr sprecht, aber wenn Ihr nicht sofort dieses Gebäude, verlasst, dann werde ich.... oh, ehm... verzeiht, sagt das doch gleich. Nun, Dämmerpfeil sagtet Ihr? Gaukler? Pah! *schnaubt herabwürdigend* Dieses fahrende Pack! Alles Kinderdiebe und Quaksalber, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Hatten ja schon oft genug Probleme mit denen vor den Toren. Aber die kommen mir nicht in die Stadt, hier läuft schon genügend Gesinde herum und verschmutzt unsere Straßen. Bekannt, sagt Ihr? Ein Fahrender? Nun, es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber mal ganz unter uns... einer meiner Männer hier ist mal ganz schön mit einem von seiner Sorte aneinander geraten, fragt mich nicht, warum. Gab eine ganz schöne Hetzjagd. Hatte wohl etwas mit seinem jüngeren Bruder zu tun, der war plötzlich weg. Bei der Sonne, ich will gar nicht wissen, was dieser fahrende Bastard mit dem vorhatte.. Ich sage ja, diese Leute machen nur Ärger! Verkommene Scharlatane sind das und Clowns! Die haben nichts als Faxen im Kopf und natürlich stehlen sie wie die Raben! Kennt Ihr nicht die Geschichten, die man sich erzählt? Dass Kinder verschwinden, wenn sie in die Stadt kommen? Und dass sich die Frauen plötzlich in anderen Umständen befinden? Pah! Dieses Pack hat in unserer Stadt nichts verloren. Die gehören dahin, wo sie eben hingehören - vor die Tore! Fahrende, hört mir bloß auf mit denen, Sin'Dorei hin oder her...." Kategorie:Geschichten